Red Legacy 1: Astray
Red Legacy is a new Fanfic series I am starting following the life of Fawnkit. Please do not copy this as this was 100% written by me and therefore nobody else has ownership of the content. Enjoy! Allegiances ThunderClan: Leader: Brackenstar: Dark brown tom with black stripes Deputy: Cloudflight: Bright white she-cat with very blue eyes Medicine Cat: Whitefoot: Brown tom with lighter brown feet Warriors: Bluewhisker: Light blue she-cat with a darker blue muzzle Willowtooth: Pure white she-cat (Apprentice: Dustpaw) Blazeleg: Light brown tom with a darker burgundy stripe across his left flank Cedarface: Dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Goldenpaw) Liondawn: Bright orange tom (Apprentice: Beechpaw) Sparrowflower: Spotted tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentices: Dustpaw: Light brown she-cat Beechpaw: Black tom (brother of Dustpaw) Goldenpaw: Orange tom Queens: Berryfur: dark red sleek she-cat mother of Blazeleg’s kits: Fawnkit, Stonekit Elders: Leafstep: dark tortoiseshell she-cat Bumblestripe: Extremely old pale grey tom with black stripes WindClan: Leader: Swiftstar: light brown tabby she-cat Deputy: Brindleflight: Dark brown tom Medicine Cat: Sparrowfur: light brown she-cat with black patches (Apprentice: Reedpaw) Warriors: Oaktail: Light brown tom with a darker brown tail (Apprentice: Fernpaw) Ripplecloud: White she-cat with a grey underbelly Dawnbird: A very light grey she-cat (Apprentice: Shadowpaw) Foxheart: Dark red male tom Voleclaw: Dark grey tom (Apprentice: Spiderpaw) Thrushpelt: Light grey spotted she-cat Apprentices: Fernpaw: Light grey she-cat Shadowpaw: Small black tom Spiderpaw: Dark brown tom (brother of Shadowpaw) Reedpaw: dark grey she-cat Queens: Nightpelt: Dark black she-cat mother of Brindleflight’s kits: Cinderkit, Hollykit, Sorrelkit Elders: Kestrelflight: Old mottled grey tom ShadowClan: Leader: Briarstar: Short dark brown tom Deputy: Owlclaw: Very large light brown tom with dark stripes Medicine Cat: Stonefoot: Grey tom Warriors: Halftail: Tortoiseshell she-cat with half a tail Hazelclaw: Large dark orange she-cat Rainwhisper: Mottled dark blue tom Greyriver: Dark grey tom Fawnpetal: Light brown and grey she-cat (Apprentice: Mossypaw) Flameheart: Strong red tom (Apprentice: Tornpaw) Apprentices: Tornpaw: Large brown tom (son of Owlclaw) Mossypaw: Small grey she-cat Queens: Honeybrook: Light orange she-cat mother of Greyriver’s kits: Icekit, Stumpykit Shadowdawn: Light grey she-cat mother of Flameheart’s kit, Bramblekit RiverClan: Leader: Fernstar: Small grey tom Deputy: Maplestripe: Brown she-cat with a long white stripe on her head Medicine Cat: Ferntail: Dark green she-cat Warriors: Barkfeather: Dark brown tom (Apprentice: Minnowpaw) Tawnystripe: Blue she-cat (Apprentice: Foxpaw) Newtfoot: Black tom with white feet Moleheart: Brown and white she-cat Thorntail: Black tom whose tail was cut a little short after an incident with a thorn when he was a kit Apprentices: Minnowpaw: Pure white she-cat Foxpaw: Red tom Queens: Nettlewhisker: Grey she-cat mother of Thorntail’s kits: Dewkit and Russetkit Elders: Breezewing: Black she-cat PROLOGUE: “Yes, Whitefoot?” asked a large dark tom as the brown tom padded into the den, “Brackenstar, the words I must speak are for your ears only, please remember that” Whitefoot replied, “Understood” Brackenstar replied, unease growing within him, “what is on your mind?” Whitefoot sat down and made himself comfortable, his bones creaking with age onto the cold stone floor. Suddenly a deep fear came from within him, “I’ve been feeling my age a lot recently Brackenstar” Whitefoot blurted out, “You can’t retire and you understand that my friend, especially when you’ve no apprentice” Brackenstar replied quickly. Whitefoot sighed and looked at his paws as he lay on the floor, his paws tucked underneath is chest. “I had a dream last night” Whitefoot forced out, “I knew there was more to it” Brackenstar muttered quietly, “I was in the clearing and a fawn was jumping around playfully. At first I assumed it was a normal dream, until Jayfeather came” Whitefoot mewed, catching his breath on the last sentence. “What did he say?” Brackenstar asked focusing his attention onto Whitefoot, Whitefoot stifled before continuing, “He of all will find the light in the red” '' '' '' '' '' '' --CHAPTER 1-- “Heave!” yelled Stonekit motivationally. Fawnkit pulled once more, the rubbery tail of the mouse slipping from his grip. Cloudflight padded up to Fawnkit and Stonekit as they tried to maneuver the prey along the clearing floor, “if you’re going to become the greatest warriors of all time then you’re going to have to move more than a mouse” Fawnkit stopped pulling and sat up to lick his paw, “I can lift a mouse, pulling is a different story” he assured, “Quite right, instead of carrying the mouse, pulling it makes it dirty and very unappealing” she scolded. Stonekit slowly slunk off into the background while Fawnkit bowed his head, feeling the stares of many cats around him. “How about you take that mouse to Brackenstar, I’m sure he will have a good use for what is left of it” mewed Bluewhisker as she snuck up behind Cloudflight with a wide smile on her face. Fawnkit nodded before picking up the mouse and running it over to Brackenstar’s den. “What happened here?” Brackenstar began as Fawnkit struggled the mouse into the den, Cloudflight looking angrily onward behind him. “This one decided to drag a perfectly fine piece of fresh-kill across the entire camp clearing” Cloudflight replied, “I’ll eat it, we can’t let any kill go to waste in these harsh leaf-bare months” mewed Brackenstar, a purr welling in his throat, “And Fawnkit?” asked Cloudflight, his tail twitching in annoyance. “Take him to his mother” Brackenstar replied, purring with amusement. Cloudflight nodded with sincerity before leading him back to his mother. Berryfur greeted Fawnkit and Stonekit back to the den with a mischievous and proud look on her face. Cloudflight looked disappointed as he saw Berryfur’s outlook on the situation, “I understand you know what happened” Cloudflight said before turning around and walking out of the den. “Whilst it can be entertaining, you two do need to think before you set your little paws in the wrong place” Berryfur mewed, “Understood” sighed Stonekit, “Sorry, we were only trying to help” continued Fawnkit. “What kits like you don’t understand is that the best way you can help your clan is by keeping quiet and out of the way” purred Berryfur, “go and pester Bumblestripe” Bumblestripe was the easily the oldest cat in the lake territory and had been in the elders den for a very long time. Fawnkit could clearly remember Berryfur talking about how she would listen to Bumblestripe when she ''was a kit and that was a long time before Fawnkit was born. “Firestar!”Stonekit squeaked before scuttling off in the direction of the elder's den. Fawnkit sighed and followed Stonekit through the clearing and over to the other side of the quarry, tripping over Liondawn as he walked with Willowtooth towards the warriors den. “Careful little scraps!” rasped Leafstep as they scuffled into the den, “I presume you’re here to listen to another of Bumblestripe’s tales?” “Berryfur said we should” sighed Fawnkit, “And rightfully so! Be it peace your absence provides” sounded a voice from around the corner. Bumblestripe padded out to the front of the den and sat with Leafstep and the kits, “Which tale of perilous adventure do you wish to be… enlightened by, young kits?” joked Bumblestripe, his pale gray pelt blending with the gray clouds above. Stonekit turned his head to Fawnkit impatiently, ''we could learn anything! Fawnkit thought, excitement pulsing through his body, “Tell us about Lionblaze, Dovewing and Jayfeather!” mewed Fawnkit, and so Bumblestripe did. Eventually Blazeleg, Fawnkit and Stonekit’s father, walked into the den and interrupted Bumblestripe’s lengthy recount of the battle with the Dark Forest, “Whilst I understand you are being kept busy Bumblestripe, Whitefoot insists he sees to the cut on your flank” he announced looking proudly at his two kits, “But Blazeleg!” Stonekit complained next to Fawnkit, I guess if it’s important.. '' “If it needs to be done then we’d best get out of the way” Fawnkit told Stonekit, his head held high, “Good thinking Fawnkit” Whitefoot said as he padded in to the den, a wad of herbs and plants in his mouth. Fawnkit slowly fumbled out of the den with Stonekit trailing him, “What now?” Stonekit complained, “We should be allowed to leave camp and help” “You know the warriors won’t let us” replied Fawnkit and silence fell upon the two kits, “What if the warriors didn’t have to know?!” Stonekit mewed confidently. Fawnkit looked back at Berryfur to make sure that she hadn’t overheard them talking and found her happily smoothing her fur in the Nursery, “We could sneak out tonight!” Fawnkit replied his eyes wide with anticipation, ''We’ll show ShadowClan who rules this forest! “Fawnkit, Stonekit – you two look far too excited to not be up to something” Berryfur purred from the nursery den. Fawnkit and Stonekit started padding slowly towards Berryfur when the booming voice of Brackenstar sounded from the top of the highledge, “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!” summoned Brackenstar, Fawnkit turned his head to look at Berryfur, his eyes wide with anticipation, Can we go? “Stonekit and Fawnkit, stay here!” growled Berryfur. Stonekit looked at Fawnkit and sighed, “One day we will be allowed to go” Stonekit said, One day isn’t soon enough Fawnkit thought in response but instead he just portrayed a frown and lay down beside Berryfur, his paws tucked underneath his chest. A short while after, Blazeleg walked into the nursery with a worried look on his face, the atmosphere of the room instantly changing to one of worry and uncertainty, nothing ever gets my father worried like this! ''Thought Fawnkit, “What did Brackenstar say?” Berryfur asked with uncertainty, “It’s ShadowClan” Blazeleg started, his eyes flicking to Fawnkit and Stonekit, “ShadowClan is missing a kit, and they’re blaming it on us” --CHAPTER 2-- The moon was setting on the ThunderClan camp, the feel of hostility in the air after Brackenstar’s announcement earlier that day. “Wake up Stonekit, wake up!” hissed Fawnkit quietly, prodding his brother’s flank, “Wha? What… what is it?” Stonekit mewed as he blinked awake, “Don’t you remember our conversation earlier, about going into the forest?” asked Fawnkit with disappointment, “Yes, I do” Stonekit replied, rekindling Fawnkit’s hope, “Right now is the perfect time! We could go out and find the missing ShadowClan kit and return the kit and once we do, Brackenstar will surely make us apprentices!” Fawnkit whispered with confidence, his eyes wide with the idea of leaving the camp, “Everyone will hail us as heroes!” Stonekit replied equally as excitedly, “but how do we get out without anyone noticing?” “The dirt-place, nobody will suspect us if we say we’re just going to the dirt-place!” Fawnkit answered, scuttling off in the direction of the dirt-place. Luckily, not a single cat was around and Fawnkit and Stonekit made it to the dirt-place without any questions. Inside the dirt-place was also clear, only being inhabited by the horrible trademark stench that it reeked of. “What now? This place stinks!” Stonekit complained, looking for the way out amongst the brambles, “Over here!” Fawnkit replied as he found the secret hole in the wall. Fawnkit and Stonekit struggled through the hole, brambles sticking to their pelts. Outside the camp walls, all they could see was trees. The ominous darkness made Fawnkit shiver and he could tell that Stonekit felt the same, but the sense of adventure was more powerful and the two kits ran into the forest without second thoughts. The leaves under-paw were wet and cold but the crackling sound of the leaves snapping excited the two adventurers. Above the moon shone through the foliage illuminating the forest floor. “Wait, I can smell something” said Stonekit cautiously, pausing beside Fawnkit. Fawnkit lifted his muzzle and drew in a deep and long breath, “It must be the twolegs that Berryfur talked about!” Fawnkit replied as he noticed a path ahead amongst the trees. Stonekit took a look and noticed the path aswell, “Why would they be here in leaf-bare? They must be crazy!” replied Stonekit as he sat shivering next to Fawnkit, “StarClan knows” sighed Fawnkit. Slowly Fawnkit creeped out to onto the twoleg path, his ears pricking at even the slightest rustling from within the foliage lying on the forest floor, “it’s clear” announced Fawnkit, “Had better be” Stonekit replied somberly, ''is that fear that I can detect? ''Thought Fawnkit, “There is no need to be worried, Stonekit” Fawnkit reassured, “There is no ''need ''to treat me like I’m less than you!” Stonekit spat back, jumping back onto the frosty leaves, “I just don’t feel like we should have left the camp now” “Don’t be mouse-brained, we’ll go to the ShadowClan border and pick up the scent of the missing kit” Fawnkit began, “Don’t you think others will have already tried that, or worse, ''be ''trying that?” interrupted Stonekit, “And then we’ll find our way to the kit and take it to ShadowClan and be called heroes and named apprentices!” finished Fawnkit with a triumphant look on his face. Without waiting for Stonekit to reply, Fawnkit quickly turned around and started to pad on into the forest, “Which direction is ShadowClan in?” Stonekit asked as he ran to catch up to Fawnkit, “Remember what Berryfur said? ShadowClan is further on from the Twoleg path” Fawnkit replied confidently, ''I hope anyway. What if I get Stonekit and I lost just like the ShadowClan kit?! Slowly the kits continued to pad through the freezing woods listening to the emptiness of leaf-bare and the ominous frosty breeze. Eventually the two kits came out to a clearing. The wind in the clearing pierced Fawnkits pelt and he heard the cry of Stonekit behind him. Turning around he saw Stonekit covered in snow and shaking, what have I done? “I’m going back under the cover of the trees, its freezing ''out here!” Stonekit exclaimed, “Agreed” Fawnkit replied bluntly, running back to the cover of the leaves. “Fawnkit, I have a feeling that we’re lost” Stonekit worried, his eyes wide with fear. Fawnkit looked around and walked over to the base of a large tree for shelter, “I’m sorry Stonekit, but, I think I agree” Fawnkit responded, surveying the adjacent surrounding as the icy wind ruffled his fur. Suddenly, Fawnkit hear a faint high-pitched mew on the breeze, “Did you hear that?” squeaked Stonekit, “I did! It must be the lost kit!” Fawnkit scrambled to his paws and raced off in the direction of the mewing. Slowly the mewling got louder and louder until a small brown scrap of fur became visible amongst the high white snow. “Bram… bram… Bramblekit?” Stonekit stuttered, shaking with cold, “He’s so young! He hasn’t even opened his eyes yet!” Fawnkit replied, ''maybe he doesn’t recognize his own name yet. “What should we do with him? We can’t leave him here!” asked Stonekit, “No, I have a better idea” Chapter 3 Fawnkit and Stonekit padded through the forest sharing the weight of Bramblekit as they edged ever nearer to the ThunderClan camp. Unable to talk, Fawnkit shared brief glances with Stonekit and guessed at his thoughts. He thinks this is a bad idea.. But what if it is? No. This is the only option. '' Padding over the twoleg path Fawnkit felt relieved at the thought of bringing Bramblekit to safety but in Stonekit he saw only greater worry. ''What is he so stressed about? Suddenly, Fawnkit heard footsteps approaching Fawnkit, Stonekit and Bramblekit excitement pulsing through his paws, Bramblekit will be saved and WE will be heroes! Stonekit dropped Bramblekit and panted, the snow streaking across his pelt, “A patrol!” he hissed, “Finally!” Fawnkit replied, happiness bubbling from within him, “No! You don’t understand, we will get in so much trouble!” Stonekit replied, concern deep in his eyes, Suddenly an adjacent gorse bush rustled and Goldenpaw burst out in front of the three kits, “Fawnkit and Stonekit? And.. who’s this?” Goldenpaw asked, surprise heavy on his mew, “It’s the missing ShadowClan kit! We found him and he needs help!” Fawnkit replied with pride, “I don’t think you understand what you’ve done” Goldenpaw said, his eyes wide with fear, “Goldenpaw? What is it?” asked Cedarface in the distance, “Cedarface, Cloudflight – come quick!” Goldenpaw panicked in response. In a flash, Cedarface and Cloudflight entered the clearing, “What is this? Fawnkit? Stonekit? Why did you bring this burden into our camp?!” Cloudflight proclaimed loudly, “Cloudflight!” hushed Cedarface, “this kit will die if we do not help it, Fawnkit and Stonekit can be dealt with later” “You are right Cedarface, in fact, I can foresee more than one dead kit if we don’t get Whitefoot quickly” Cloudflight replied sternly, her intense blue eyes fixed on the distance. Cedarface bent down and gently picked up Bramblekit before running away with him through the gorse bush, “Goldenpaw, escort our two little troublemakers here to Whitefoot” Cloudflight finished before scuttling off into the camp. Goldenpaw started to slowly pad over to the camp entrance, Fawnkit and Stonekit trailing behind looking glum, Berryfur ran up to Fawnkit and Stonekit as soon as they set paw inside of the camp at started furiously licking their pelts, “You two will freeze to death! Go and see Whitefoot quick!” she ushered, nudging us towards the medicine cat’s den. Inside the den, Whitefoot was rushing around to help Bramblekit as the kit lay helplessly on the den floor, mewling in protest. “Berryfur, quick, I need catmint.. and.. chickweed!” Whitefoot mewed as he rushed from the kit to his pile of herbs and back and forth. Berryfur rushed off leaving Fawnkit and Stonekit standing in the middle of the clearing feeling very self-conscious, “Fawnkit, Stonekit – I have much to say to you” Brackenstar growled, “Yes, Brackenstar” replied Stonekit as they began to follow Brackenstar towards his den. Out of the corner of Fawnkit’s eye he saw Beechpaw sneer, mouse-brain ''thought Fawnkit as he sneered back ''soon I’ll be in the apprentices den and I’ll catch up to him in no time! '' Inside the den both Fawnkit and Stonekit settled down next to Brackenstar and waited as he stared at the two kits. “I don’t believe that you two truly understand the danger you have both put every single ThunderClan cat in, the magnitude of your actions is beyond me. If ShadowClan finds out we have Bramblekit amongst us they will entitle us not only thieves but liars!” mewed Brackenstar angrily in a soothing tone. “We’re sorry Brackenstar, we really are” mewed Fawnkit, his eyes glazing over and his pelt growing hot with embarrassment, “Sorry is not enough, will sorry be enough when Bramblekit dies in the hands of ThunderClan? Or when Liondawn, a great warrior and recent father dies of greencough because we haven’t the time or supplies to help him? Will sorry be enough when we lose cats in a fight with ShadowClan? No, sorry will not be enough!” Brackenstar mewed strongly. Cloudflight padded into the den and announced the borders were clear before exiting the den and leaving Brackenstar with the kits once again, “Here’s an idea, as punishment I will delay both of your apprenticeships until I am satisfied that you both thoroughly understand the warrior code and its boundaries!” Brackenstar said. Fawnkit stared at Stonekit, his eyes wide with shock, ''he can’t do that! Chapter 4: A moon had passed since Bramblekit had been brought into the ThunderClan camp by Fawnkit and Stonekit.